Wash Day
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Rick surprises Michonne on wash day to help out, but it's not what he thinks it is. AU. Inspired by a song prompt from Ms.J


_knock knock  
_  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Michonne asked Rick when she opened the door. His eyes an artic blue hue at the early hour. His smile was shy, but she knew better.

"You said it was wash day so I came to help." He pulled out a box of dryer sheets from behind his back and handed them to her. "And I brought food." He held up a white paper bag. "Breakfast burritos."

"Mmm, my favorite." Michonne widened the door to allow him to step in. He placed a kiss to her lips as he walked passed her into her apartment dropping the breakfast food on the small dining table.

"You haven't started yet?" Rick asked not hearing the washing machine or the dryer. "When you said today was wash day I figured you had a shit ton of laundry to do."

"You're cute you know that? I've got a few loads, but wash day means my hair." She grabbed a few locs and shook them for emphasis.

"You need a whole day for that?" He asked her quizzically. They'd been dating a few months, but this part of her grooming routine was foreign to him.

"It usually takes into the night for it to dry completely." She walked to the kitchen to grab plates and orange juice. "The washing takes a little while since I've got so much hair, but I fill the time by washing clothes and cleaning up around here. I use the whole day to do everything." They both sat and Rick handed her a burrito and she placed his plate in front of him.

"So when girls say they can't go out because they're washing their hair, they're telling the truth?"

"I can't speak for everyone, but for me, yes." She took a bite of her food. "Hmm this is so good. You still gonna help me even though I don't have a shit ton of clothes?" She smiled at him.

"If it means spending the entire day with you I will." He winked and smiled back at her before eating his food.

"Okay. After I finish with this I'll hop in the shower and wash my hair."

"Can I help with that?"

"No. I'd like to actually wash my hair today. You." She pointed at him. "Would be too much of a distraction." She watched Rick feign shock.

"What kind of guy do you think I am? I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Helpful? Naked and wet is helpful?"

"It is for me." He licked his lips picturing her very wet and completely naked.

"That's why you'll be staying out here." She finished her burrito and juice and got up to put her plate in the sink. She was stopped by Rick who pulled her to him, lifting her leg so she could straddle his lap. "This is what I mean when I say distraction Rick."

"I'm not doing anything but sitting here Michonne." He placed both hands on her ass and squeezed adjusting in his seat causing his jean clad bulge to graze her center.

"You can't look at me with those pretty blue eyes of yours and say you're not doing anything."

"So tell me what I'm doing then." He kissed her jaw and her neck. Michonne closed her eyes almost letting herself get lost in his enticing wet kisses.

"You're kissing me and making me forget what I'm supposed to be doing right now."

"You mean you're not supposed to be on my lap right now?" He started to lick and suck on her skin.

"No." Michonne moaned. "Shit Rick." She swatted his arm bringing herself out of her lust filled haze. "I'll be back." She kissed his lips quickly and stood up. "You can help me with my hair after I wash it." Rick watched her walk away, hating the coldness that was left on his lap. He breathed in deeply and shook his head with a lazy grin. When he was finished eating he cleared the table and washed the dishes. Then to keep himself occupied he checked the dryer just in case and luckily there was a load of towels for him to fold.

By the time Michonne was finished washing her hair and out of the bathroom, there was a stack of folded towels on her table and Rick had started a new load in the machine. She looked at him and he smiled with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"You've been busy?" She said to him running the t shirt through her hair to get more of the water out.

"Had to do something to keep my mind off of you in the shower." His eyes roamed her body liking the cute pink shorts she wore and the white oversized tank top that showed her purple bra from the side.

"Did it work?"

"It did until I found a pair of your panties stuck to one of the towels. Then I started thinking about you wearing em." She shook her head at him and laughed.

"Thanks for starting a new load."

"No problem. So, we ready to start on this hair of yours?"

"In about 30 minutes." She bent over and stuffed her hair in the neck hole of the t shirt and then tucked it at the back of her neck to keep in place. "I want it to be a little bit drier, let the shirt soak up some more water. You sure you're ready to do this?"

"Of course I am." Rick rubbed his hands together. "A man should know all the ways to take care of his woman, right?"

"Right." She agreed and smiled.

"What do we need?" He asked. "I had a roommate once whose girlfriend had dreadlocks and she said it took her hours to get them retwisted. That what we're doing?"

"First of all, they're locs, not dreadlocks. Second, the thing about wash day is that you have to pace yourself. We're in no hurry. The clothes will get done and my hair will get done. I'll paint my toenails, make my bed and sweep." She smiled looking at Rick look at her.

"Got it. Hang out all day doing whatever pops in your head as you wait for your hair to dry."

"You're such a quick learner."

"That's about the only thing I'll admit to being quick at. Can we get started now?"

"Yes, but first we need music." She went to her phone to pick out a playlist.

"You have a wash day playlist?"

"Something like that. Some smooth r&b always puts me in the right state of mind for wash day. Calm and relaxing." Rick walked up behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder and his hands on her hips watching her go through her music.

"My mama always blasted country music on Saturday mornings when she cleaned. I would wake up to Patsy Cline and the smell of bleach."

"My grandmother would listen to gospel when she cleaned. The real old school kind, every Saturday, unless her and my granddaddy got in a fight the night before, then it was blues until they made up. I hated going over there on those days. My mama would drop me and my cousin off while she went to work and we'd have to listen to blues all day, until granddaddy gave us money to walk to the store for ice cream. He'd tell us to take our time so he could make up with our granny." She felt Rick chuckle, understanding what take your time meant. "We'd walk real slow and eat our ice cream at the store before going back in and getting a bag a chips to share. Then by the time we got back Al Green would be playing and my granny would have extra pep in her step and granddaddy would be sleep. It was pretty gross after we figured out what they were doing while we were at the store." Rick was laughing loud and hard now. "It's not funny Rick. I'm surprised I'm a functioning adult right now."

"Oh it's not that bad. It's not like you walked in on them or anything."

"Oh thank god. I probably would have ran away if that happened." She clicked the arrow button and Leela James was singing Fall for You through the Bluetooth speakers. "Okay, now we're ready to start." She turned them towards the kitchen where she grabbed a jar of coconut oil off the counter. "Just bought this yesterday, I love the smell when you open a new jar." She turned the lid to open it and removed the foil protector and took a big whiff. She placed it under Rick's nose and he did the same.

"It smells like you." He took the jar and lightly ran his finger across the top, leaving a trail where the warmth of his skin had been. "So this is what you retwist with?"

"This is what I moisturize my locs and scalp with. I'm not much into retwisting. Let me show you what to do." She walked to the couch and sat down on her knees, Rick stayed standing behind it, holding the jar. The song changed to Spend the Night by Rahsaan Patterson as she took the jar from him. "Just get a little bit on your fingers and rub it together, then start from the scalp, rub it in a little bit to moisturize it and then grab a loc and go all the way down."

"You do that to each one?"

"Yeah, a few at a time."

"How many do you have?"

"I don't know. I don't count them." She picked up a couple of locs and started the process. Rick picked up a few and started helping.

"So you don't retwist and you don't count them. How long have you had them?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure, maybe five years."

"You've always done them like this?"

"I used to do the retwisting and all that, but figured out pretty quick that that life wasn't for me. My arms get tired too fast." She laughed a little at herself. "That's why it takes all day, I take breaks and do other things. Rest my arms. Plus they'll grow whether you retwist them or not."

"How long do you want them to get?" He twisted one around his finger examining the thickness of the intertwined hairs.

"I don't have an end goal if that's what you're asking. Right now I'm waiting for them to hang past my nipples, so I can look like Eve." She smiled at him. "We can find you a fig leaf and you can be my Adam."

"It would have to be a pretty big leaf."

"You're so silly."

"How do you keep them from growing together without retwisting?"

"I just pop them. It's so much quicker. Like this." She felt around for a couple locs that had started to merge together. "Like these, see how they're trying to loc together? If I want them to, I just leave it alone but since I don't, I just pull them apart like this." She pulled them apart and chuckled when Rick winced at the sound it made.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm far from being tender headed. My mom broke me of that when I was a little girl. You still up for this?"

"I think I'll let you handle that part, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Rick, but that's fine, I understand." The dryer beeped when the clothes were dry. "Break time."

"We've only done like 20 locs. No wonder this takes so long."

"Slow and steady." She left the couch and grabbed the clothes basket to put the dry clothes in. "Have a seat, I'll be back after I start another load." Rick sat on the couch and rubbed his arm with the coconut oil that was left on his hands. When Michonne came back she sat on the couch across from him putting her feet in his lap.

"This music is pretty good. Relaxing."

"Yeah it's real chill." She said starting on her hair again. "Perfect for days when I'm not doing too much. This song is one of my favorites."

"Oh yeah. Who sings it?"

"Conya Doss. It's called The Wind, it makes me think of you." They both went quiet and listened to the lyrics and she oiled a few more locs. Rick watched her for a while, then picked up one of her feet to massage pressing his thumb into her arch making her moan from the tantalizing pressure.

"Did you say you were painting these today?" He asked her pulling on her toes.

"Oh yeah." She looked up at the ceiling. "You wanna help me pick a color?" She swung her legs out of his lap and stood up, not waiting for an answer. Rick followed her into her bedroom where her collection of nail polishes were sitting on her dresser.

"There's so many colors." He said almost overwhelmed by the selection of small bottles she had. "Do you really need four shades of red?" He asked picking up and putting down different colors.

"Yes. I need all the shades of red." She said with an eye roll. "Now which color makes you want to suck on my toes." She laughed when he raised his eyebrows. "I've got the classic reds and pinks or something different like this purple or this blue that matches your eyes. What's your favorite color?"

"I like this one; but my favorite color is you." He handed her a bottle of fuchsia colored polish with a wink and a sexy smirk.

"This is a pretty one." She handed it back to him, ignoring his comment in order to not get distracted. "You get to put it on me."

"You want me to paint your toenails?"

"Yep. You brought it up. I can work on my hair while you do it. Come on, the kitchen has better lighting." They walked to the kitchen and Michonne dragged a chair in for Rick to sit in. She hopped up on the counter and Rick sat in front of her putting her feet on the top of his thighs.

"This is definitely a day of firsts for me." He said.

"Oh yeah? So now you can check off moisturize girlfriends locs and paint toenails off your list of things you've never done."

"Sure can." He opened the bottle and swiped a thin line of color on her big toe. When the whole toenail was painted he blew on it to help it dry faster. "Does that tickle?" He asked Michonne when she wiggled her foot in his hands.

"A little bit." Rick brought her foot to his lips again and blew softly before sticking his tongue out and licking the underside of her foot. She squirmed and tried to move her foot away, but Rick held on tight and wouldn't let her go. "Rick. Focus please." She laughed. "You've got 9 more to go and I'm almost done with my hair."

"Already?"

"I work faster when I do it myself." She rubbed the coconut oil in her hands and raked it through her locs, coating a big section all at once. "It's the drying that takes all day." Rick finished her left foot and then started working on her right foot. "You're not half bad at that." She said pointing to her feet.

"Think I could make a career of it?"

"After a few more times, I'm sure you could." Rick finished with the second coat and closed the bottle placing it on the counter. He stood up settling between her legs careful not to smudge her wet polish.

"So I get to do this again?" He asked leaning into her, kissing her lips when she looked up at him. She brought her hands up to his arms and nodded through their kiss.

"As many times as you want." He looked down at his arms that she was rubbing, now covered in a nice sheen of coconut oil.

"I'll be smelling like you now. Will my skin be as soft as yours too?"

"I'll have you know that coconut oil will change your life. You can use it on damn near everything."

"Is that right?" Seeing the jar open he dipped his finger in and rubbed it in her thigh. "It gets pretty slick on the skin."

"It does." She held the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head throwing it to the side then she scooped a little bit of the coconut oil on her finger and rubbed it into his chest gliding over his muscled pecs and nipples. He closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath before smiling and looking at her with a devious glint in his eyes.

"My turn." He held onto both her hands and brought them above her head so that he could get her shirt off. Her bra was next and since it clasped in the front he didn't have to wait to see the lusciousness of her breasts. He took a moment to admire them, watching as they rose and fell with her breathing. He kissed her again and then brought his oiled hands to her hardened longing nipples. Michonne's breath hitched when Rick's thumbs glided over them. "You like that?" He asked her feeling her heartbeat speed up.

"Yeah." She bit her bottom lip and let out a small chuckle when he squeezed her left breast and rolled the nipple of her right breast between his thumb and pointer finger. "You know I have a friend who swears by this stuff for lube. No KY for her."

"I don't think we've ever had that problem." He kissed her again deeper this time, bringing his hands to her neck and slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She brought her hands to his hips and gripped them to bring herself closer to him.

"Never." She said breaking the kiss and unbuckling his belt. Michonne placed her lips back on his and pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his eager hardened length. Her hands wrapped around it, stroking it slowly up and down.

"Shit. That feels good." He took a deep breath and gripped her thighs reminding himself that he couldn't let her keep going, not when he wanted to do so much to her. He held her hands in place and exhaled. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side then tugged Michonne's shorts off. He skimmed the outside of her pussy with his fingers the hair so low she was almost bald. Her eyes fluttered closed when he touched her clit. It was slick and warm and he wanted it against his tongue. He looked behind him and saw the chair, he used his foot to bring it closer. He placed a hand on Michonne's chest. "Lay back." She did as he said and he sat down to eat.

"Oh fuck." Rick traced every fold of Michonne's pussy with his tongue, mixing his saliva with her juices, creating a glorious sound as it darted in and out of her tight walls. "Rick." She gripped the edge of the countertop for dear life.

"You like that?" He lifted his head to look at her, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Yes." Her word came out as a whisper. "Yes." She said again looking in his eyes before his head descended down again, replacing his thumb with his lips and tongue. He smiled feeling her legs twitch as he sucked on her bundle of nerves. She had her hand on his head ready to push him off of her, not believing she could take anymore, when the new sensation of his thick fingers gliding into her tight, hot wetness stopped her in her tracks. "Oh my god. Rick!" He stood up to watch her better. Her heavy breathing an invitation for his tongue to caress her nipples. She blew out a breath when his fingers touched that magic spot. Her knees squeezed around his waist and her eyes closed as she began to moan when her orgasm racked her body. "Aahhh…. fuck." Before she opened her eyes Rick had his dick inside her and was lifting her off the counter to sit in the chair again. With her feet on the floor she was able to push herself up and down his long thick shaft.

"Damn Michonne." He breathed out. "You're so fucking wet." His hands were on her ass. "Goddamn." He slapped her ass once and then again when he felt her walls tighten from the sting.

"Hmmm." She slowed down to an unhurried roll of her hips. "It feels good?"

"Michonne." He stood up from the chair. She took a sharp intake of breath when he bounced her on his dick to get her in a better position for him to walk with her. "Good is not even close to what it feels." He walked them out of the kitchen and passed the living room. Floetry's Say Yes was coming through the speakers as they made their way to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed once inside the room and started to move slowly inside of her. She moaned through a laugh loving the way his strokes hit just the right spot. "Right there?" He asked her hooking his arm around her thigh when she nodded in the affirmative.

"Faster." Rick sped up his deep strokes and watched Michonne's face as it described every bit of pleasure that she felt. "Oh shit. Yes Rick!"

"You wanna cum again baby?"

"Yes. Please Rick." He leaned down and licked her lips, sucking on the bottom one.

"Please what." He teased

"Make me cum Rick." She whispered. "I wanna cum all over your dick baby." Her words were motivation for him. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head lacing their fingers together. He pumped faster and deeper and she moaned faster and deeper then her hands squeezed his hands at the same time that her pussy squeezed his dick. The extra friction and the pulse of her walls as she came made him cum with her, with one last thrust he shot his seed deep within her. "Oohhhh" They both moaned together feeling their bodies tingle with a mix of endorphins and exhaustion . They both lay there, Rick still on top of Michonne, not wanting to separate just yet. Michonne rubbed Rick's back while he breathed into her neck, kissing it every so often.

"I really like wash day." He chuckled against her and ran his hands through her hair.

"It's been pretty good huh?" She looked over at the clock. It's not even halfway over yet. I guess I'll count this as one of my breaks." Rick inhaled the scent of her shampoo and rolled off of her onto his side.

"So it's time to finish your hair now?"

"Yep. I can't lay here with wet hair. You ready to help some more?"

"Nah, I think I'm good. I carried you all the way in here, my arms are tired."

"Rick." She swatted his arm. "No one told you to be showing off."

"No, but it turned you on." He traced hearts across her stomach.

"Yeah it did." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"What if we order a pizza and spend the rest of the day laying around naked,and I watch you do your hair?"

"That sounds good. I'll teach you more about the music I like and you can fold the rest of my clothes." She looked over at him and smiled.

"You have small clothes so that's not a big deal." He started to get up from the bed. "You want jalapeños on your half?"

"Yes please." She said following him into the kitchen where his phone was still in his jeans pocket. "Oh and those cheddar things." She added as he dialed the number. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her just as the pizza place answered their phone. Michonne listened to him order making sure he included the cheddar bombs. She couldn't go anywhere anyways since he was still holding onto her.

"Alright we've got 30 minutes before the pizza gets here." They made their way out of the kitchen, Michonne grabbing the jar of coconut oil before they left. Let's go sit on the couch and you can tell me about this song that's playing."


End file.
